Galahad
Sir Galahad, Champion of Blackmarch, was a Knight of Entsteig, and also a member of the Kingsguard and a competitive tournament fighter. Recognized for his fighting capabilities, Galahad became the leader of the mercenary group Blackmarch Marauders. His effort to rid villainy and crime in Blackmarch made him a hero to the common folk. Galahad was chosen by King Charles to serve as an ambassador and commander in the Quest of the Forgotten Kingdom in an attempt to reclaim the Gaunlet of Fate for the monarchy. He maintained a reputation as a formidable leader within Khanduras, and was recognized as a friend and allie to several key figures during the conflict. He met his demise near the end of his campaign. History Galahad was born and raised in Blackmarch, a city-state within Entsteig and on the border of the Sharval Wilds. In his youth he squired for local huntsmen. He moved away from home at age seventeen and joined military service in the Royal Army of Entsteig, learning how to ride and fight in the years following. During his service, Galahad served in a brigade that dealt with skirmishes against the Hill Tribes east of Entsteig; the experience of fighting against barbaric heathens caused him to suffer from insomnia and constant nightmares in the following years. Circa 1260, Galahad won a series of tournaments in the region of Blackmarch and received Knighthood. While a knight in Blackmarch, Galahad received critical acclaim for his diplomacy in dealing with belligerents from both Ivgorod and the Northern Steppes. He served a brief tour at Bastion's Keep to help defend against barbarian raiders. While stationed in the north Galahad spearheaded a campaign to attack surrounding encampments with his raid group Blackmarch Marauders. He returned to Entsteig after six months of adventuring in the Northern Steppes. Circa 1265, General Aleksi of the Royal Army of Entsteig summoned Galahad and the Blackmarch Marauders to court to brief them on a mission in the east; Galahad was assigned to raid villages of the Hill Tribes and purge any belligerents that lurked in the mountains. Lieutenant Stefan Huster provided logistics to Galahad and his men. Assault on Full Moon Encampment, lead by Galahad and a small infantry, devastated a coalition force of Hill Tribes commanded by Lord Eaddrak. Galahad and his forces were later ambushed after the battle by Chieftain Roklar, Eaddrak's ally, with Galahad narrowly escaping. Galahad settled down in Blackmarch, marrying and fathering two children. In the years following the battle against the Hill Tribes, Galahad and his peers offered terms of peace to prevent further loss of life. The Blackreach Marauders offered mercenary work to any surrounding cities, and even traveled south to Khanduras on a few missions. Sir Eric Van Der Loo, legendary Kingsguard, joined their mercenary group for a period when visiting Blackmarch in 1266 A.K. Eric later claimed their mercenary group to be "the best in the kingdom" for their honorable and safeguard tactics. To Unseat a Conqueror Galahad played the role as a pawn in the Quest of the Forgotten Kingdom of 1272, commonly known as To Unseat a Conqueror. While the quest revolved around the Gaunlet of Fate, an ancient artifact, Galahad held little concern over the events that had transpired proceeding his involvement. After years of competition, Galahad participated in the Wallington Tournament for a position as Kingsguard, hosted by King Charles, and ultimately won his place among the brotherhood. Shortly after his tournament victory, The Herald of the North, kin to Lord Eaddrak, faced off against Galahad in a climatic duel that ended in the Herald's demise. Unbeknownst to Galahad was the attendance of Alec Kylar and the meeting he held with King Charles afterward in regards to the Skycutter Conflict of 1271, with ended with the Gaunlet of Fate being pivotal in retrieving the angelic weapon. During the infant stages of To Unseat a Conqueror, Galahad was chosen by King Charles to lead a brigade alongside Sir Maximillian and his bannermen. Their mission to lend aid to Khanduras and central organizations proved to be pivotal in the tide of war against The Baroness. King Charles also appointed Galahad with a secret mission to retrieve the gauntlet whether the if the opportunity would arise through diplomacy or combat; though content in completing his mission Galahad carried little desires over the politics and treasures of monarch's mission. Character and Appearance